Big Brother: MashUp addition
by F.R.I.E.N.D.S.F.O.R.E.V.E.R.1
Summary: Starts with Percy Jackson but i swear it eventually get to House Of Anubis by Chapter 3! A basic big brother idea where you get to choose who you want OUT of the house and who you want to do the challenges. Read info story if you want. A little OOC. Soz
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! Chapter 1! And of course I need to have a funny disclaimer so…**

**Winnie the Pooh: WHAS UP HOME DOGS?**

**Me: YES! That is right! It's Not just winnie the pooh! It's GANGSTA winnie the pooh!**

**Pooh: Yo!**

**Me: So pooh what is it you need to tell the lovely readers?**

**Pooh: That gangsta there don't own nuthin' put the plot!**

**Me: thank you! Now SIBUNA!**

**Pooh: SIBUNA!**

**P.S. Sorry the characters are a little OOC. **

**Percy Jackson**

"AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream was heard all over camp half blood. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around for where the noise came from. All was quiet for a while until they all shook it of and went back to there daily routines. If that's what you can even call it.

The scream had come from one of the Athena girls. Annabeth Chase. In the Athena cabin. Bunk 3. Top bunk.

Her and her friend, Percy Jackson, had gotten a reply letter from a popular TV show called 'Big Brother' in which they were going to get to be on.

Now Annabeth may be a Demi-God but she does like some good old Channel 4 television! She squeaked a small squeak then went on her smaller-than-her-other-quests quest to tell everyone of her, erm, good news and to tell Percy about it to. She chose to tell everyone first.

"Hey did you here? Annabeth and Percy are going to be on big brother!"

"I heard that they are going to be on the show with ZACK EFRON!"

"Yeah they are going to come in riding a pegasi!"

"I thought they were going to ride on cheese monsters!"

"They are going to meet LADY GAGA!"

"THEY ARE GOING TO COME IN DRESSED UP LIKE LADY GAGA!"

"Why was I the last to here about this?" Percy demanded coming up to Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled sheepishly. "I guess I kinda forgot to tell you! WE GOT IN!" She laughed awkwardly.

"Got in where?" Grover the satyr asked.

"Big Brother! Didn't you hear?" Annabeth said excitedly.

"Oh yeah! I did hear that around!"

"I didn't." Percy muttered.

"Oh SHOOSH!" Annabeth said. "We need to get shopping and packing! The house is in England so we, like, have to leave in two days."

"My gods." Percy said. "That's not long."

"I know! Now let's go!" She then dragged him by the arm to ask permission to go on a shopping trip.

**See told you it was OOC… Anyway I'm only doing one show in each chapter so the beginning chapters will be really short until it gets to the actual big brother house.**

**The next chapter will hopefully be up later today and it will be an OC.**

**SIBUNA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**IT'S CHICO TIME! Lols! Actually right now it's NICO TIME! See what I did there? Chico. Nico. Nico's in SWAC. Yeah. So it is time for SWAC! Yeah. SWAC. I'm got it wrong in it being an OC. I have like a whole plan format for it! Oh! And all the chapters that involve my favourite couples are going to be basically the same! Its going to be like one of those creepy they-just-did-the-exact-thing-but-in-a-different-way thing!**

**Okay so disclaimer… This chapter it is… **

**Katy Perry: Hey everyone!**

**Me: Katy Perry! *hug***

**Katy: hi! *hug back***

***Sam from Glee comes in***

**Me: *Lets go of Katy* OMG! IT IS SAM! *Screams* *tackles Sam to the floor***

**Katy: COME ON! HE CAN DO THE DISCLAIMER WHEN ITS GLEE'S GO! I WANT TO DO IT TODAY! *pouts***

**Me: You can still do the disclaimer… I just wont be paying attention…**

**Katy: hmm… *picks up phone* *calls* Hey Selena! How are you?…. Great I need a hand with something!… need to get rid of someone….. Yeah you should bring your wand… okay see ya then! Bye! *hangs up***

**Me: *Still hugging Sam***

**Spark: *comes in* OMFG! SAM! *hugs Sam with me* **

**Selena: right! *poofs Sam away***

**Me and Spark: *crying***

**Selena: oh you'll see him later!**

**Katy: OKAY DISCLAIMER NOW! Sapphire owns nothing but the plot!**

**Me: Sadly **

**P.S. Sonny and Chad are NOT dating… yet… and expect the same with Fabian and Nina as well… and maybe the exact same scene… yeah the scene is going to play like this but more to their character…**

**Chapter 2- SWAC**

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonny Monroe's scream was heard throughout the whole of Condor studios.

Chad Dylan Cooper came running into the brunettes dressing room, worried, although he would never admit it. "What happened?" He asked anxiously.

Sonny turned around, a grin on her face.

Chad stared at her.

She grinned.

Chad stared.

It went like this for a while until Chad blurted out "GOD CAN YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Okay okay!" Sonny laughed. She took a deep breath in. "Me you Nico and Grady… well… We got into Big Brother!" She grinned more.

Chad brightened up. "Really? That's amazing!" He ran to Sonny and hugged her, spinning her in a full circle. He placed her down on the ground, keeping his arms round her waist.

They stared into each others eyes smiling. Their smiles dropped as they began to get lost in the other's eyes. Slowly, the two leaned in, closing their eyes lightly. Their lips were about to touch when…

"Hey Sonny what was all the… What is going on here?" The voice of Nico Harris was heard coming in, his friend Grady Mitchell in tow.

Sonny and Chad jumped apart, looking everywhere but each other and the two boys.

Nico gave them a quizzical look. "Okay. But what was all the screaming about?"

"Yeah, Sonny!" Grady butted in, feeling a little left out.

Sonny grinned again (it's like, what, the 5th time!) and picked up a A4 piece of paper that was folded into 3 sections. "See for your self." She handed the note over to them.

Nico took the note gingerly, unfolding it so he could read the small black print. He cleared his throat and began.

"Congratulations to Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper for successfully getting into the Big Brother: 2011!"

There was more but that was all Nico and Grady needed to read to already be out the door and packing. Leaving Sonny and Chad alone.

They stayed in silence for a while until Sonny piped up. "You know… we should get packed to…"

"Yeah I agree." Chad, well, agreed.

"Okay… bye…"

"Yeah… Bye…"

**Another chapter done! And this one was bigger than PJ! Okay so review! Please! Or I will stop writing! Reviews are like a writer's fuel!**


End file.
